Mr. Bump: Lights, Camera, Bump!
Mr. Bump: Lights, Camera, Bump! is a 2016 special based on the 2012 graphic novel of the same name. It was released on December 20, 2015 in the UK and March 27, 2016 in the US. It is the first of four specials to revive The Mr. Men Show one last time. It is directed by Darrell Van Citters and written by John Hardman (who wrote the original book). The special is animated by Renegade Animation and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment and Sanrio. Characters (in order of appearance) * Mr. Bump * Mr. Happy * Miss Sunshine * Mr. Rude * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Stubborn * Mr. Strong * Miss Helpful * Mr. Tall (cameo) * Mr. Bounce (cameo) * Miss Whoops * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Tickle (cameo) * Mr. Messy * Mr. Nosy * Mr. Small * Miss Bossy * Miss Daredevil * Miss Naughty * Miss Chatterbox * Mr. Nervous * Mr. Lazy * Miss Magic (mentioned) Voices US * Dee Bradley Baker - Additional voices * Joey D’Auria - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Sam Gold - Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nervous, Mr. Nosey * Katie Leigh - Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Helpful * Phil Lollar - Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Paul Greenberg - Mr. Bump * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Alicyn Packard - Miss Naughty, Miss Sunshine, Miss Whoops * Cheryl Chase - Miss Bossy UK * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Strong (uncredited) * Dee Bradley Baker - Additional voices * Joey D’Auria - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Teresa Gallagher - Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Naughty, Miss Whoops (uncredited) * Alex Kelly - Miss Bossy (uncredited) * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey (uncredited) * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn (uncredited) * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Happy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy (uncredited) * Emma Tate - Miss Helpful, Miss Sunshine (uncredited) * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Nervous (uncredited) * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall (uncredited) Production On June 20, 2015, Renegade Animation posted on their Twitter that they would be reviving The Mr. Men Show one final time, with four specials. This made fans really excited. Reception The special was very well received because of its improved animation and voice acting. It has a score of 92% on Rotten Tomatoes and a rating of 8.7 on iMDB. However, the special was criticised by fans because Mr. Tickle didn't have a starring role (his only appearance was him driving a bus, without any dialogue), as he was supposed to be the mascot of the Mr. Men franchise. Many viewers posted on Renegade's Twitter about this, which lead to the company saying: "There may be a chance that Mr. Tickle will appear in one of the next three specials, but we'll wait and see." Trivia * Miss Scary, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Noisy, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious and Mr. Funny aren’t seen nor mentioned in this special, while Mr. Bounce, Mr. Lazy and Mr. Tickle don’t speak at all. * This is the first appearances of Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn and Miss Daredevil since 2009. * Miss Chatterbox only has 3 lines in this special. * Mr. Stubborn has 4 lines, but he doesn't say "This ___ is CHEAP!" at all. * This is Renegade Animation's first movie since the 2011 mockbusters Tappy Toes ''and ''Chop Kick Panda. * This is the first piece of TMMS media to be distributed by Sanrio (since Chorion went defunct in March 2012). Category:Film